


never by halves

by kenobilovebot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: De-Aged Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gen, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just soft all around, self indulgence time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenobilovebot/pseuds/kenobilovebot
Summary: The de-aged Obi-Wan and reluctant parent Anakin fic no one asked for. Shameless fluff.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 119





	never by halves

“What do you  _ mean, _ you don’t know how to change him back?”

Hands folded over his thrice-accused stick, Yoda stares at him, impassive. “Heard, have you, of a case such as this, young Skywalker? Thought not, I did. No experiences in these matters, have the Jedi. Meditate on this, search the archives, we will.”

“Meditate,” he scoffs under his breath, and ignores the look he receives from Windu. 

In his arms, the baby yawns and nestles against his collarbone. 

Not _ the baby _ . Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan, who has retained his adult memories, but has lost the ability to understand them, to  _ process  _ them as an adult. Anakin knows this because Obi-Wan had showed them to him through their bond, tiny hand pressed to his cheek, blue eyes filled with tears, frightened and bewildered. 

Obi-Wan, who may well be trapped this way indefinitely. 

“Keep him, you will. To the crèche, he cannot go.”

Anakin snaps to attention. “ _ What?  _ I have to back to the front. My troops—“

“You are bound to the temple until this problem is resolved,” Windu rumbles. “As he clearly remembers you and feels safe with you, we have deemed it best that he  _ remain  _ with you. Besides that. you have your bond. It will be easiest for you to communicate with him.”

“But I don’t know how to take care of an infant!”

“The crèche masters are more than willing to assist you. Really, Skywalker, what do you think Obk-Wan would do if it were you?” 

A glance down at the baby, who is — who is blowing kisses at him, making curious little popping sounds. That isn’t even a question. Of course Obi-Wan would take care of him, just as he always has. Doesn’t Anakin owe it to him to do the same? 

“Very well, Masters,” he says at last, and inclines his head. “Please keep me updated. I’d like to have my master back.”

As he backs out of the room, Obi-Wan smacks a kiss against his shoulder and burbles, “Ani, Ani, Ani…”

He hears someone giggle.


End file.
